Consumers use the Internet to search and browse for a variety of different types of content. While browsing the Internet, a user may encounter a website that specifically references or otherwise relates to other content such as a book that may be available in an electronic format. If the user desires to learn more about this other electronic content, he/she must leave the current context of their Internet browsing activity and perform a search or browse for the other electronic content, which may be disruptive to the user experience.